Проклятье
by Politolog
Summary: Они никогда не были дарами, они были проклятьем. И сейчас, и тысячу лет назад. Лишь только Проклятье.


**Антиох, Кадм, Игнотус**

- Это поразительно, у нас получилось! – Игнотус неверующе смотрел на лежащие перед ним артефакты.

- Ну и кто из нас победил в этом споре? – с легкой усмешкой спросил Кадм.

- Судя по всему, ничья. Нам всем удалось в срок создать артефакты, - проговорил Антиох.

Может быть, сначала неясно, о чем идет речь, но все очень просто. В семье Перервеллов родилось трое братьев. Они были очень одаренными и сильными волшебниками. Братья были дружны, но некоторое соперничество все равно между ними было. Поэтому за несколько лет до описываемых событий они поспорили. Каждый из них, должен был создать артефакт, могущественный и необычный, к обусловленному сроку. И вот спустя три года с момента спора, братья встретились и показали друг другу то, что у них получилось.

На широком столе, перед ними, лежали эти удивительные предметы. Палочка, камень и мантия.

Самая могущественная и непобедимая палочка в волшебном мире.

Камень, что может призывать души умерших в подлунный мир.

Мантия, которая надежно скроет своего владельца от взглядов.

Но эти артефакты не принесли добра своим создателям.

Антиох ушел первым. В каком-то трактире, его ударили ножом в спину и украли с мертвого тела удивительную волшебную палочку.

Следующим был Кадм. Его невеста погибла незадолго до свадьбы. Сходя с ума от горя, он раз за разом поворачивал на ладони воскрешающий камень, вызывая душу умершей. Но все мы знаем, что мертвым не место в мире живых. И Кадму пришлось выбирать. Средний брат покончил с собой, чтобы навсегда остаться со своей любимой.

Казалось бы, как может навредить мантия-невидимка? Но она принесла Игнотусу, едва ли не больше горя, чем остальным братьям. К моменту, когда произошло это несчастье, у Игнотуса уже было два сына. О старшем рассказывать особо не буду, это не его история. А вот младший…

Ему было тогда четыре, милый малыш с непослушными вихрами и большими карими глазами. После смерти жены, Игнотус находил утешение именно в младшем сыне. Маленького Маркуса баловали и разрешали ему практически все. Однажды, он забрался в отцовский кабинет и стащил оттуда мантию-невидимку. Накинув ее на плечи, он начал подшучивать над старшим братом и слугами. Но вскоре эта игра ему наскучила. Было в доме несколько мест, в которые малышу запрещали ходить: подвал, чердак и крыша. Воспользовавшись ситуацией, пока его никто не видит, малыш решил обследовать крышу. В то время шел ремонт крыши, поэтому дверь была открыта, и маленький Маркус мог легко пробраться туда. Обследуя запретную территорию, он подошел к самому краю. Сильный ветер зацепил мантию за парапет, от неожиданности малыш отшатнулся от края, но он потерял равновесие и упал с крыши. Дом у Игнотуса был добротный, в три этажа, поэтому Маркус разбился на смерть. А мантия-невидимка, так и осталась висеть на парапете, сияя на солнце серебристой тканью.

С тех пор прошло много лет. Игнотус постарел и готовился к смерти. Старший и единственный сын навещал его, приводя к нему внуков. Незадолго до смерти отца, Сайрус, а так звали старшего сына, получил от родителя мантию, с наказом передать своему старшему сыну, когда придет срок.

Уже уходя, стоя в двери, сын обернулся и сказал отцу:

- Ты знаешь, каждый из этих артефактов, называют даром. Даром Смерти.

- Дары Смерти… - задумчиво произнес Игнотус. – Нет, сын… Это проклятье.

**Геллерт Гриндевальд**

- Повелитель, - молодой юноша, с почтение посмотрел на темного мага, - пора. Дамблдор здесь.

- Да. Еще немного… - взмахом руки Геллерт отослал подчиненного.

Вытащив из рукава мантии палочку, он осторожно, едва касаясь ее кончиками пальцев, провел по теплому дереву. Задумчиво посмотрев на нее, и словно что-то решив для себя, Геллерт решительно направился к выходу из палатки. И только ветром, заглянувшим на пламя свечи, доносились едва слышимые слова:

- Не подведи меня, мое проклятье…

**Альбус Дамблдор**

Наконец-то сняв с тайника все заклинания, пожилой маг открыл шкатулку и вынул из нее кольцо. Внимательно осмотрев его и проведя над ним палочкой, он положил его в карман и аппарировал. Переместившись в Хогсмидт, Альбус неторопливо пошел по дороге в Хогвартс.

Немного позднее, сидя в своем кабинете, маг решил еще раз осмотреть кольцо. Проведя по золотому ободку пальцем, он внимательнее присмотрелся к камню в оправе кольца. Его глаза потрясенно расширились, когда Альбус вгляделся в символ, выгравированный на камне.

Не слушая доводы рассудка, сгорая в агонии каждодневного чувства вины, желая попросить прощения у сестры, старик без промедления надел кольцо на палец. Сильнейшая боль пронзила его руку. Не сдерживая стонов, Альбус добрался до камина, и кинув здоровой рукой в пламя горсть летучего пороха, собрав все оставшиеся силы, он позвал: «Северус…».

Спустя несколько мгновений из зеленого пламени камина вышел высокий черноволосый мужчина. Едва успев подхватить завалившегося на бок директора, он услышал тихое:

- Проклятье…

**Гарри Поттер**

Гарри Поттер возвращался домой. В тот дом, о котором он так мечтал. В детстве, еще до возрождения Воландеморта, он мечтал о доме, в котором слышен детский смех, пахнет едой, которую приготовила любимая жена. Мечтал о доме, где тепло и уютно.

Война закончилась, они победили. И его мечта осуществилась.

Дети. Его замечательные дети: бесшабашный Джеймс, задумчивый Альбус, озорница Лили. Жена. Его чудесная жена Джинни, яркая и солнечная. Его семья, те, за которых он готов пройти еще одну войну.

Сегодня он закончил работать пораньше, и хотел сделать жене сюрприз. Джеймс и Альбус в школе, Лили у бабушки, они с женой могут побыть вдвоем. Зайдя в цветочный магазин и купив букетик васильков, которые так любила Джинни, он аппарировал домой.

Решив подшутить над женой, он накинул на себя мантию-невидимку. Наложив на обувь заглушающее заклинание, Гарри бесшумно вошел в дом. Неслышно шагая, прошел на кухню. Там никого не было. Неожиданно со второго этажа послышался какой-то неясный шум. Предвкушающее улыбаясь, Гарри поднялся по лестнице. Стараясь не скрипнуть дверью, он немного приоткрыл ее, и замер…

Тихо постанывая от наслаждения, его жена извивалась под мужским обнаженным телом.

Закрыв дверь, Гарри стянул дрожащими руками себя мантию и побелевшими губами прошептал:

- Проклятье…


End file.
